guardians
by LoneELF
Summary: avia and a group of angels called the guardians get sent to earth for a demon hunt when they meet a fallen angel. because of this fallen angel avia's world goes from great to complete hell. this is my first story and i got the idea from maximum ride enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"there are three kinds of people in this world humans, angels, demons and then the monsters in between. we all face the same thing emotions. me and my companions are angels or a form of angels were a mix between angels and humans we where formed to face the things that put humans in danger witch is all most everything. humans are weak and stupid but we deal with them. only a few types of angels get the chance to be come guardians they have to be picked at birth they are worriers made to fight and from the age of two months they start infecting us with human blood and by the age of five they start training use to kill and fly. my names avia but im not alone i work with three other angel human things they call use guardians most of us are dead or fled but me hope, moral and faith still fight for humans for heaven".

"moral, faith, hope you cant sleep all day come on its noon and we got a demon alert get up I said as I pulled the blankets off everyone".

"fine im up let me change and grab some weapons moral said as he rolled out of bed".

his short light brown hair was sticking up and he had an old tank top and some sweat pants on. faith got up quickly and went over to moral and kissed him then wander to the bathroom.

we shared a room it was like a marble cabin pure white other then the few posters hanging over hopes bed. we had different beds but only one room for the four of us witch was akward for hope and me but that was only because moral and faith were always kissing.

"god when will the head of the guardians get us different rooms i cant stand seeing my sister kiss moral hes not worth it" hope said as she pulled on her boots and white tank top.

in the back of all the angels shirts, jackets and dresses there was long slits that started at the shoulder and ended at middle back.

"no man is worth it i said as i walked up to hope let me do your hair its a mess".

"ok you know how to do braids i don't" she said as she got up and went to the mirror.

I brushed hopes long strait blonde hair and did a tight braid so when we fly it dosent get tangled in are feathers. faith had the same blond hair but she cut it to end at the middle of her neck.

i wished i had the same blond hair but mine was a dark chocolate brown with a little wave at the bottom.

"i wouldn't say that all men are worthless but that's my thought" moral said as he sank into his bed he was dressed in a leather jacket jeans and a white t-shirt.

"whatever your girl friends still in the washroom get her to hurry up" hope said as she did her makeup she had her eyeliner done and a light pink lip gloss on.

the bathroom door opened and faith walked out she was in purple jeans and a yellow top. people called her the clash of colors she had silver eyeliner and dark red lips. everyone stared at her.

"what a rainbow through up on you i said with a smile .

i was in a white tank top, black leather jacket and blue jeans not to picky.

faith stuck her tong out at me.

"anyway we got to see head of office come on" i said as i left the room.

"right she said something about a demon" moral said and jumped up to go after me the rest followed.

moral walked beside me he and me had been friends since we were two.

"so you and faith had been dating for two months right hows it been" i asked trying to make chit chat.

"you know she always wants to kiss but i don't know im the only male guardian left after luka died" he said and then looked sorry after.

"can you not bring him up" i asked sounding a little annoyed. "you have to know his death wasn't your fault he chose to fallow you into the hotel" he said as he bumped my shoulder.

" i know but i should have known there would be imp packs in there" i said looked down at the white marble floor. luka was my dead boyfriend he followed me into a run down hotel where a rouge vampire was the rest stayed behind it was one vampire we could kill it fast and easy vampires were fast but angels where faster. they split up luka took the basement and i took main floor it was half way through the search when my hart stopped for a second and i knew one of my angels died.

i went running down stairs to find a dead vampire his head was half way down the hall and blood trailing into the next room where five dead imps lied next to luka his white wings stained with blood and a crystal sword in his hand. his skin was pale white and blood splatter his face his black cloths ripped and claw marks everywhere. demons must have bum bared him and ripped out his hart.

"hay you still there avia. im sorry i shouldn't have brought him up" moral said as he grabbed my hand and walked after the sisters who where way a head of us.

"im sorry i froze" i said gripping his hand tight "promise me you wont die any time soon i don't think i could handle it". "i don't plane on running into hell any time soon" he said with a little laugh.

when i found luka dead i dropped to my knees and cradled him in my arms crying over him till hope, moral and faith came and found them. moral had to pry me from luka. faith was holding her sister as they cried. luka was a amazing person he was leader of them then a week before he died he gave the job to me. moral was holding me telling me over and over its going to be ok after that day i locked my self in our room for weeks till hope finally broke me out of my sorrow and after that I've be came

a sarcastic bad ass and i swore to never fall in love again.

"so hope what do you think about moral should i brake up with him i don't think he really likes me hes always with avia" faith asked sounding a little jealous.

"personally hes not worth it hes a year older then you and hes a dick and of cores hes with her there best friends hes good for her he makes her forget luka" hope said calmly.

"i know she still blames herself for that yet it happend a year ago" faith said rudely.

"ya i know do you remember how you acted when you found him" hope asked a little hast fully.

"yes i cried for two days" faith said with sorrow in her voice.

"now think of that a thousand times worst" faith said kindly.

"guys were meeting in mirrors office" i yelled up too the girls. everyone stopped at a big wood door with gold handles the hall was as white as everywhere ales in the building people called this the hall of gods witch was semi true arc angels had there offices here but gods stayed at havens gate. where all the angels where was like a control room but had a hotel of marble built in. "ok so don't talk to much about are last job that was a pity" i said with order in my voice.

"yes leader" everyone said.

"stop calling me that just call me avia" i said.

they all went in. the room was warm there was a blue fire going in the fire pit. the room was made of mirrors with a tall wood desk and two white sofas in the corner of the room. on the desk was a globe, stack of books and a feather pen and ink.

"come sit sit" said a soft male voice from behind the desk.

i let go of morals hand and nodded to the others to sit down. "avia, hope, faith and moral the guardians nice to finally talk to you im mirror the angel of truth" he said as he stood up. he was in a white suit that made his coffee colored skin stand out.

"now i get why the rooms made of mirrors" i said under my breath sarcastically.

moral bump my shoulder then went to sit with the others.

"so avia the job i have for you is simple the four of you should be able to take care of a few impish demons there small and stupid" mirror said.

"ok is that all where do we go and how many" i asked.

"theirs three there at a ship yard good luck your going to need it" mirror said with a harsh tone.

"oh and whys that" avia asked just as harsh.

"because you'll get your team killed like you got luka killed" mirror said hatefully. "fuck you" i said as i was about to leap at him but moral body checked me to the floor.

"ass get off me" i kicked at him he landed on top of me.

"whao tiger put the claws away" he said with a smile as he got to his feet pulling me up after him.

mirror was laughing at us"you two are so interesting the feelings you have for each others and how they slip through every once and awhile".

"were best friends nothing ales" i said brushed the dust off me. "um i see" he said siting back down at his desk .

"whatever lets get to the job" hope cut in.

"sounds good to me" faith said.

they all left the room hope was walking fast ahead of the group with her head down.

"whats up with your sister" i asked faith.

"we were talking about luka and i think i said something she didn't like" faith shrugged.

"oh ya that's a touchy subject for everyone so don't talk about it" i said and speed up.

"hope are you OK" i asked.

"ya just what mirror said do you think you could get one of us killed somehow" hope asked sadly.

"no i would die before anyone in my team dose ok" i said as i put a hand on hopes back.

"your like my sister i don't know why i think you would get us killed" hope said. "fear because what happend to luka but don't worry i will never get you or anyone hurt ever i promise" i said.

"hay you two whats up" moral said as him and faith cot up to us.

"oh you know the basic weather, politics, life and death if i get you guys killed or not" i said sarcastically.

"ha ha vary funny" moral said.

i stuck my tong out at him and he did the same.

"anyway lets grab some weapons" i said as i pushed the weaponry door open.

everyone went in and grabbed there weapon of choice blades bows wips every weapon that was not a gun or type of bomb well there was a holy water bomb. hope was a bow kinda person she had a bow made for her specially made with a fairy wood and enchanted by a witch. faith always had a silver wip with holy water pored on it and a dagger. moral had angel metal swords and a cross bow. i always took two crystal blades one had my name carved in it. the other was luka's. after we were armed we went to a balcony. we all spreed are wings faith and hopes wings were white, morals wings were brown, and mine were gold the first ever gold wings.

"ready to fly" i called back to everyone.

with in seconds we were in the air flapping are wings to hold are self's up.

"glide down time to go to earth" i yelled to everyone.

everyone folded there wings back and fell. angels lived in a world like earth but in a different realm they had to go through a portal to get to earth and to get to the portal you had to fall.

"whaoo" yelled moral as he fell.

hope had faith held hands as they fell and i fell right by moral. with in two or three minutes of falling we all went through the portal.

"fly up" i yelled to everyone and they did.

we hovered over the city of new York it was nice. the air was calm other then the wind coming from the flapping of are wings there was no wind the sky's were clear it was a hot late summer day.

"come on the docks are pretty close" i told them.

everyone flew to the west where the dock was. the wind blew our hair back and are feathers. when we got to the dock we all landed softly on the wood dock.


	2. Chapter 2

they searched the docks me and moral went to check the small shack. hope and faith went to check the bout at the docks.

"so are you and faith happy because you to never talk and barley touch other then when she kisses you" i asked.

"i don't know shes fourteen and shes just not my type when where done with this im going to brake up with her" he said.

"well lets hope it doesn't hurt the team" i said.

we went down a set of stairs it was dark and dusty if there wasn't a light glow coming from us it would have been inpossible to see.

"well she younger and your sixteen its not that bad" i said.

"shes a girly girl plus her sister doesn't like me" he said as we went down some stairs to the basement.

i chuckled at that. in the corner of my eye i saw something move in the shadows and at the speed of light a demon lunged at me. i went to draw my blade but it was to close and in mid air it was shot out of the air by morals arrow.

"are you ok" moral asked me.

"im fine but stay alert there's going to be more" i said as i drew my blade and went to fighting pose.

as we went on there were dead imps and other dead demons. we opened the only door and the room was empty.

"somethings been killing them maybe a hunter" moral said when he kicked a dead imp.

"i don't think so you check the room up stairs ill finish up here" i told moral.

he went upstairs and his foot steps were out of hearing. i kicked all the dead body's to make sure they were all dead . there was a creaking sound from behind me she turned around fast to see a tall dark shadowy figure in the door way. i raised my blade and in a quick second the figure lunged at me i hit the ground hard and everything went blurry the figure landed on top of me pining me to the ground a hand over my neck and its wait was crushing . as things went into focus could see a male that was maybe six feet tall thine with strong muscles he looked like he was seventeen he had light brown eyes almost gold and black hair that was long and curly. "who are you and that boy" said the boy.

"why.. should i tell ...you" i asked trying to get air in my lungs.

he pushed his hand harder into my throat "who are you" he sounded pissed off

"im av..avia and y.. you" i gasped.

"why do you care" he asked sounding angry.

"bec..ause i c..an kick yo..ur ass" i said trying to push him off.

"ohh you think so" he chuckled then he spread his gold wings.

"yo..ur an an..gel" i gasped.

"do you still think you can kick my ass" he said.

"yes" i said as i pushed him of me and in seconds got up and then two big gold wings came out of my back.

"me and that boy are angels along with two other people here now whats your name" i asked sounding pissed.

"Kane they call me Kane im a fallen guardian" he said.

"im the leader of the guardians there are only four of us left" i said and smoothed out my cloths.

"ya right your what fifteen" he said sarcastically.

"no im sixteen im just short. Kane come with me back too the portal" i told him.

"do i have a choice" he asked he seemed a little calmer.

"no but i don't care lets get the others and go" i told him.

"as much as i want to see my home again im working" he said as he folded his wings back.

"but your a fallen arc angels don't give you jobs" i said a little confused.

"well no i gave myself this job" he said.

"did you kill all the demons" i asked.

"like i said im on a working but it wont hurt to go home for a day" he said as he leaned on the walls.

there were foot steps coming down the stairs.

"moral that you" i called up.

"ya i got the girls to lets start heading back" he called down.

"shall we" i asked Kane.

"sure" he said and pushed pass me.

we went upstairs to find everyone waiting for us.

"who's that" faith said as she pushed off the wall she was leaning on she had a look on her face that said she liked how he looked.

"he's an angel like us" i said.

"like us is he a guardian" moral asked.

"im a fallen angel and yes im a guardian or was" he said he sounded bored.

"well lets get out of here before dark" hope said.

we walked out of the shed and spread our wings everyone starred at me and Kane's wings i took me a moment to clue in we had the same gold wings.

"i thought you only had gold wings" faith said.

Kane glanced at my wings and gave a half smile.

"what other then yourself have you seen gold wings" hope asked Kane.

"no they told me i was the only angel to ever have gold wings" Kane said.

for just a moment are gaze met then we were in the air and i was at the front i had hope on one side and moral on the other Kane and faith were at the back.

"i think you lost your girlfriend to the new guy" i yelled over the sound of the wind at moral sarcastically.

"whatever i broke up with her on our way back to the shed shes cool with it" he yelled back.

flying so high and so fast it was kind of hard to hear but moral had a calm sweet voice.

"go up guys the portals just a head" i told everyone.

we all swooped up and went through the portal and with in seconds we were flying through the clear pink ish sky towards a white marble building it looked so elegant. we slowed our speed and landed gracefully on a marble platform.

"that was fun" Kane said as he folded his wings back.

"lets go see mirror he'll want to meet you Kane" hope said as she garbed her googling sister by the wrist and pulled her along.

hope was older then her sister by two month's they were going to be twins.

"are you sure we can trust" him moral asked.

"i think so don't worry i got your backs" i told him.

moral wander ahead Kane slowed his pace so he could walk beside me.

"how old are you i asked.

"seventeen why" he said.

"if you stay with the flock i would like to get to know you that's all" i said.

"don't worry im not staying with your flock" he said.

"right because your on a job" i said sarcastically.

"well i am and the last time i worked with a team they all died" he said.

"well how long have you been cast out of heaven" i asked and i knew i should shut up.

"two years" he said with pain in his voice.

"sorry i didn't mean to pry at you" i said.

"hay don't worry about it i just want to find some people then leave" he said with a calm almost tired voice.

we all turned a corner to a hall with doors everywhere and went into mirrors office.

"don't kill him ok" moral whispered to me then went in.

i rolled my eyes at him and went in after everyone but Kane.

"you coming in or you waiting out there" i asked him.

"uh ya whatever" he seemed a little distant.

we went in everyone was siting on the white sofa and mirror was looking in the mirror.

"ah avia who is your fri... oh my Kane is that you" mirror asked he seemed angry.

"mirror long time no see i was hoping they killed you by now" Kane said sounding angry.

"yes a you can see we found him on are hunt and brought him back is there a problem" hope said as she stepped in between the two boys.

"a little problem he's a fallen he's not aloud in haven but he can stay here a week be thankful mirror said then waved them off.

Kane left followed by faith,hope, moral then me. we started heading to the weapon room faith was talking to Kane something about showing him around. when we got to the weapon room we put away are weapons.

"im heading out faith come with now" hope asked her sister then garbed her arm and left.

"im going for a fly want to come avia" moral asked as he walked out of the room.

"im good im just going to chill before the dinner tonight" i said kindly then walked out.

"do you mind showing me around i need to find someone he's a friend i rather not say his name" Kane asked as he walked beside me he sounded chill not worried.

"ya ok whoever your trying to find they should be in the memory files" i smiled and started walking down the hall to the library of memory's.

"not that it madder's but are you and moral together and the two other girls are faith and" Kane asked.

"hope and faith are sisters and me and moral are like brother and sister best friends i knew him since he was two nothing romantic ever" i answers.

" what about you any family or anything on earth" i asked.

"no not for awhile"Kane answered.

we both turned the hall when we saw mirror and some other angels it was the seeing sisters. we ducked behind the wall and listened to what they said.

"Kane's back but how he was sent out forever" said one of the seeing sister in her creaky voice.

"do you think john has to do with this" the other sister said in a quiet voice.

"we must get to him before Kane dose. Kane must not finish is job mirror said as they all quickly left.

"what the hell are they talking about"i asked my voice calm yet i was freaking.

"lets just get into the library to find john before they do" Kane demanded.

we tip toed into the memory library we looked around going through papers and files trying to find anything about Kane or john but there was nothing.

"lets go in my memory to find him it will be faster" he said.

"are you sure its your brain and you don't know me" i said.

"im sure i need to find him now lets get in my head they keep the memory elixir over there i think" he said sounding calm.

i garbed the elixir it was a clear purple we each took a sip then slipped into a sleep. i woke up in a room it was just me and Kane. i ran to him then the room opened up to all his memory's.


End file.
